


Am I Evil, Eren?

by LeviAckermansBrat



Series: Reflection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon Levi, Levi is Satan, Levi is dead, Levi's POV, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermansBrat/pseuds/LeviAckermansBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi reflects on whether he's evil or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Evil, Eren?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.

In the dark,in the light, for all of eternity,I will always love you. I will never forget you, never move on. I am eternally yours, even if you decide not to be mine. My soul was sold, so your eyes could continue lighting my life with their gold. Eren, I am sorry, for now I have taken over Hell.

You always wondered why the devil had different names, and it's because the devil changed. Here, you can take over by defeating whoever is in charge. Lucifer was defeated by Satan, who was defeated by Hades, and so on and so forth. Now, the devil's name is my own. 

I am no longer Levi, lover of you, music teacher and mysterious poet of the café we met at. I am now Levi, the Devil, king of Hell. And though I am now powerful, the strongest demon in the underworld, you are still, as you always will be, my weakness. 

Eren, I miss you.

Eren, I love you.

Eren, I am sorry for who I have become, for what I am going to do in the future.

But I have duties now, my love, I must punish sinners and those who defy me. I must bring chaos and suffering, and make the world horrible. But no matter what troubles my followers bring you, know that I am sorry and wish it didn't have to be like this. But I am making it easier on you.

The former devil wanted to ruin you until you went insane. Until you killed others, until you killed yourself. But I couldn't convince these fiends to leave you alone completely, like I wanted. But this will be normal struggles, ones you had before you met me. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But I am still sorry I couldn't give you the world, couldn't make it seem as if you were already living in Heaven, in paradise. I did my best, like you always asked of me. But my best is still the worst. I told you that I was bad news, I was, am, like a hurricane. You didn't listen, didn't believe me. You should have. I ruined you when I was alive, and now, even dead, I am ruining you and making your days dreary. I am sorry, Eren, very sorry. 

I am a bad man. I always have been. But you saw something in me, something you claimed was good and pure. What was it? Will you tell me now? Can you tell me? Do I still have it, or am I fully corrupted now?

Please tell me, Eren. 

Please.

I need to know if I still have good in me, that I have my humanity. 

Eren, please. I'm breaking. I'm going insane here. 

I'm thinking like the devil I am. 

Am I evil, Eren?


End file.
